


T is for Tomorrow; Amarendra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [20]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Serious discussions on wedding nights? That would be a sacrilege, period.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 7





	T is for Tomorrow; Amarendra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



“I ended up creating a rift between your mother and you. It really makes me sad… I am so sorry,” Devasena lamented remorsefully.

“Mother isn’t one to stay angry for long,” Amarendra assured her confidently. “All that anger won’t last after we gift her a grandson,” he winked.

“That should be a granddaughter,” Devasena snapped. “I _now_ understand what’s wrong with this dynasty… a bewildering shortage of daughters. And _that’s_ what makes Mother behave so… so WEIRDLY at times!”

“The discussions on the problems of Mahishmati’s royal dynasty can be left for tomorrow, Yuvarani,” Amarendra grinned wickedly. “Our attention is getting deviated from what we should be doing tonight,” he whispered hoarsely into her ear, his lips landing impatiently on hers.


End file.
